Prove me wrong 40
by Sakurache
Summary: Amy finit par obtenir des informations sur Annabella et sa relation avec Jacob prend un profond tournant. Sam et Kyle eux apprennent la drôle de vérité du trickster qu'ils chassent, une vérité que Sam refuse de croire tellement cela pourrait bouleverser leur vie une nouvelle fois. Meg est chargé par Crowley de prendre contact avec un mystérieux démon pdt que Dean est au purgatoire.
1. Chapter 1

**Prove me wrong**

Le chasseur rampa quelques centimètres de plus avant de s'arrêter derrière un tronc d'arbre mort tombé sur le sol. Il se recouvra de quelques feuilles de plus aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait puis s'accorda enfin quelques minutes de répit. Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il faisait ça. Il ne savait pas la distance qu'il avait parcouru et à quoi cela servait réellement. Cette forêt semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Tout était identique, sombre, la même odeur partout, les mêmes yeux rouges toujours à sa recherche. Soudain, il se tendit, entendant un bruit sourd et régulier. Mais il se détendit de nouveau, comprenant que c'était les battements de son propre cœur qui bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles. C'était un bruit familier dont il avait presque oublier d'où il provenait. Le chasseur de démon était à la fois devenu un véritable chasseur et une proie. Dean Winchester avait cessé d'essayer de savoir depuis combien de temps il était au Purgatoire. Il avait arrêter de chercher à savoir ce que faisait Castiel, où il était. Il essayait juste de survivre, aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, et de protéger les fesses de ce satané ange lors de ses rares apparitions. Mais parfois, le chasseur se demandait si c'était bien utile. Etait-il encore vivant de toute manière ? Après tout, y'avait-il une autre façon d'atterrir au Purgatoire que la mort ? Dean ne put réprimer un soupir mais s'en voulut immédiatement, cela risquant de signaler sa position. Il décida alors qu'il était temps de continuer à avancer. C'était ça maintenant, quelques minutes de repos pour de longues heures d'embuscades, sa vie.

.../...

- Amy…Je t'ai connu plus…civilisée, dit Jacob.

L'ange essayait de détendre l'atmosphère mais il avait tout de même du mal à déglutir. Il connaissait l'instabilité d'Amy et elle était plus que fragile en ce moment. La super ange écarta légèrement la lame et laissa Jacob se relevait. Mais la dureté de ses traits signifiait bien au leader du Paradis qu'elle n'était pas là pour plaisanter. Jacob remarqua seulement la présence de celui qui l'avait trahi.

- Balthazar…

- Tu ne diras pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu…

- Je ne pensais pas que tu courrais aussi vite tout rapporter à ta maîtresse…

- Ça suffit Jacob ! Je n'ai ni l'humeur ni la patience de jouer avec toi ! cria Amy en avançant légèrement la lame d'archange vers lui pour lui rappeler l'enjeu. Tu vas me dire où est Annabella, et tu vas me le dire maintenant !

- Je ne sais pas où elle est…

- Menteur !

- Je te jure !

- Alors tu sais autre chose…Ce qu'elle fait, ce qu'elle prépare…renchérit Balthazar.

- Ecoutez…C'est compliqué.

Amy ricana et se mit à tourner autour de Jacob en agitant dangereusement son arme.

- Je disais exactement la même chose mais je vois les choses beaucoup plus simplement aujourd'hui. Tu vois Jacob, Annabella nous a tous trahi, nous a piégé, a fait que mon mari ET le père de Sara se retrouvent coincés au Purgatoire…et toi tu sais quelque chose. Ce qui fait que si tu la protéges…Tu me trahis toi aussi. Et dans ce cas, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de te tuer.

Jacob baissa légèrement la tête et ricana à son tour devant la stupéfaction d'Amy et de Balthazar.

- Excuse-moi, qu'est-ce qui te fait rire au juste ? demanda la super ange.

- Tu ne m'as jamais aimé Amy.

- Je ne vois pas bien le rapport…

- Tu n'attends qu'une chose c'est de pouvoir me tuer. Peut-être de t'accaparer le Paradis ou le laisser à ton nouvel ange préféré, j'en sais rien. Mais au fond, tu as toujours voulu que je disparaisse.

- Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment convaincu Jacob…Tu joues avec moi comme tu joues avec les humains !

- C'est faux ! Tu ne m'as jamais compris ! Tu n'as jamais compris que tout ce que je faisais c'était pour protéger le monde !

Maintenant qu'Amy était distraite, Jacob pouvait sortir sa propre arme. Une autre lame d'archange apparut venue de nulle part dans la main de Jacob.

- Tu la reconnais ? C'est celle que t'avais donné Annabella pour tuer Castiel…Je l'ai récupéré au Sanctuaire. Je suis un bon leader, peut-être le meilleur qu'a connu le Paradis, Amy, et tu le sais. Mais tu es tellement égoïste, tu ne vois que les affronts que je t'ai fait…Tu ne vois pas l'aide que j'ai pu t'apporter.

- Parce que mentir au sujet d'Annabella, me cacher des choses qui la concerne, c'est ta conception de m'aider ?

- C'est pour te protéger Amy ! Si tu la tues, tout va changer.

- Tout est déjà en train de changer…

- Dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une façon de régler les choses…

Amy comprit où il voulait en venir. Elle fit tourner la lame dans sa main puis se mit en position de combat. Jacob serra la main autour de sa propre arme et fit quelques pas sur le coté autour d'Amy. Sans lâcher son adversaire du regard, la super ange ordonna :

- Va-t-en Balthazar…

- Mais Amy…

- Je vais régler ça. Si il devait m'arriver quelque chose, protège Sara et Sam.

L'ange hésita un instant en voyant ses deux leaders prêts à combattre mais il finit par hocher la tête et par disparaître.

- Une raclée va te faire le plus grand bien…

- J'ai hâte de voir ça, rétorqua Jacob.

Amy esquissa un sourire et fit quelques pas à son tour. Et soudain, elle attaqua.

.../...

Meg ouvrit les yeux en hurlant de douleur après avoir reçu un bon sceau d'eau bénite en pleine face. Le démon qui venait de lui affliger ça s'écarta de quelques pas en arrière pour laisser place à son maître. Crowley s'avança, les bras croisés.

- Bonjour Meg…

- Ah parce que c'est un bon jour ? questionna la démone avant de cracher l'eau bénite qui lui restait dans la bouche.

- Cela ne va dépendre que de toi…J'ai une proposition à te faire.

- Bien il était temps ! J'ai cru que tu allais me laisser pourrir ici mais sans torture, c'est pas vraiment ton genre…Et puisque tu n'as pas laissé Amy me tuer…

- Tu devrais oublier Amy et te concentrer sur ta propre situation.

- Je vais essayer. Alors cette proposition ?

Crowley sourit mystérieusement puis se tourna vers le démon qui l'accompagnait.

- Laisse-nous, ordonna-t-il froidement.

Le démon hésita mais finit par hocher la tête et disparut sans demander son reste. Il ne savait que trop bien le sort qui lui était réservé si il n'obéissait pas. Le roi des Enfers se tourna de nouveau vers Meg qui attendait, impatiente d'en savoir plus.

- Je peux te rendre ta liberté. Non, je veux te rendre ta liberté !

- Très généreux de ta part…

- A quelques conditions près.

- Nous y voilà ! ironisa Meg en souriant.

- Je veux que tu rejoignes Karl…Oui, oui, je sais où il est. Ton amoureux ne se cache pas si bien que tu le crois. Bref, je veux que tu le rejoignes et que tu retrouves quelqu'un pour moi.

Crowley claqua des doigts et libéra Meg de ses chaînes. Celle-ci retomba sur ses pieds comme un chat et frotta ses poignets endoloris en levant un regard suspicieux sur le roi des Enfers.

- Tu veux que Karl et moi on retrouve quelqu'un pour toi. Tu veux que Karl et moi, on abandonne la résistance et qu'on t'obéisse ?

- C'est ça.

- Bon admettons, soupira la démone en croisant les bras. Qui est-ce que l'on doit trouver ?

- Asmodée, répondit seulement Crowley.

- As…Asmodée ? s'étonna Meg le visage décomposé sous le choc. Tu ne peux pas être sérieux…

- Je suis très sérieux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Je veux que toi et Karl vous soyez mes agents doubles auprès de lui quand vous l'aurez retrouvé.

- Attends…Quoi ? Tu veux que moi je sois une agent double ?

- Il faut que je te répète tout deux fois maintenant ?

- C'est risqué, très risqué de me faire confiance, tu t'en rends compte j'espère…

Crowley fixa Meg sans répondre pendant une longue minute puis ajouta :

- Au contraire…Il ne soupçonnera pas des traîtres comme vous d'être toujours de mon coté…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait aller vers lui aujourd'hui ? Je veux dire, il n'est plus une menace depuis longtemps…

- Ça c'est ce que tu dis et encore une fois, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Et surtout tu verras quand tu y seras qu'il est loin d'être gentiment assis dans un coin à attendre que ça se passe…Alors, qu'est-ce que tu décides ? Tu acceptes ou non ?

- Comme si j'avais le choix…soupira la démone après avoir fixer un moment Crowley. D'accord, j'accepte. Où est Karl ?

.../...

- Bon…Par où commencer…

Sam et Kyle suivirent Caroline dans le salon/cuisine. Cette dernière s'approcha de la table de la cuisine, claqua des doigts et fit apparaître une dizaine de gâteaux tous plus sucrés les uns que les autres. Sam s'assit en soupirant dans la canapé de la jeune femme mais Bradley préféra rester debout, à la fois fasciné et terrifié par le trickster et tous ses pouvoirs.

- Commence par où tu veux mais commence !

- D'accord Sam…

Caroline plongea son doigt dans une pièce montée toute blanche et y lécha la crème avant de se diriger vers le chasseur et son ami l'inspecteur.

- Il y a de ça plus de deux mille ans, un homme fut présenté comme le fils de Dieu.

- Oh non…

- Hey ! Tu veux que je raconte oui ou non ? Alors laissez-moi le faire à ma façon.

Sam grogna mais n'ajouta rien et laissa la demi-déesse continuait.

- Il était non seulement le fils de Dieu mais un messie, diffuseur de la parole de son père, aux pouvoirs impressionnants. Il pouvait notamment guérir, ramener les morts à la vie, sentir ou voir le futur…Cette dernière capacité n'est pas très explicite. De plus la liste n'est pas exhaustive. Bref, on a longtemps considéré Jésus tellement sacré qu'il n'avait pas pu se marier, pas pu avoir d'histoire d'amour ni d'enfants mais je peux vous dire que tout cela est archi faux.

Petit à petit, Kyle était tellement fasciné par le récit de Caroline qu'il s'assit aux cotés de Sam.

- Il aimait Marie-Madeleine, il l'aimait comme un fou.

- Et il a eu trois merveilleux enfants…ironisa Sam.

- Faux, archi faux Sam. Deux enfants. Jean-Joseph n'était pas de lui et tu devrais le savoir. Son aîné était du précédent mariage de Marie-Madeleine avec un autre. Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse.

- Bien et si tu passais à ce qui nous intéresse ? demanda Kyle.

- Ce qui vous intéresse c'est Sarah-Tamar, la fille de Marie-Madeleine. On ne sait pas grand-chose de Sarah, on perd très vite sa trace et sa lignée reste floue. Du moins pour les historiens. Car moi, j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre des choses…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Sarah avait les mêmes aptitudes que son père. Et d'après ce que je sais, son petit frère lui ne les avait pas.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- J'ai rencontré Sarah-Tamar.

Kyle et Sam échangèrent un regard étonné et restèrent pantois un instant.

- Et son grand-frère ? demanda finalement Kyle en reprenant ses esprits.

- Jean-Joseph était très secret. Il ne parlait jamais mais pouvait être violent. Comme son père en fait. Mais Sarah soupçonnait fortement son grand-frère d'avoir également des capacités.

- Cette histoire de la vie de la progéniture de Jésus est fascinante Caroline mais est-ce qu'on pourrait en venir à Amy et à l'autre Sara ? commença à s'impatienter le cadet des Winchester.

- J'y arrivais Sam mais si tu veux tout savoir, Amy est une descendante de Marie-Madeleine et de Sarah-Tamar. Quand à sa fille Sara, je suis persuadée qu'elle a les mêmes capacités que Jésus, Sarah-Tamar et peut-être Jean-Joseph.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…

- Sarah-Tamar et Jean-Joseph étaient destinés à être les nouveaux messies de Dieu. Mais les Romains ont en décidés autrement et leur sort a été différent.

- Attends une minute…T'es en train de dire qu'il existe…des messies ? tenta de comprendre Kyle.

- Il faut voir les messies comme des créatures au même titre que les anges ou vos nouveaux amis, les super anges…Oui, Sam, tout le monde en a entendu parlé, répondit Caroline à la question muette de Sam. Les messies sont des fils de Dieu au sens qu'ils sont des créatures de Dieu mais le lien n'est pas…filial.

- Tu parles « des messies ». Il y en a plusieurs ?

- Il y en a eu plusieurs tout au long des siècles. Parfois deux en même temps mais ce fut très rare. Et il n'y a pas eu de messie depuis plus de 600 ans…Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Nom de…

Sam se leva soudain.

- T'es en train de dire que Sara…Sara est un messie ? questionna le chasseur.

- Précisément.

- N'importe quoi…

- Laisse la continuer Sam, l'interrompit Kyle.

- Non Kyle ça suffit, on s'en va.

- Quoi ? s'étonnèrent Caroline et Kyle en même temps.

- Nous avons assez perdu de temps ! Alors Caroline, maintenant qu'on a écouté ta gentille petite histoire, tu vas arrêter de transformer n'importe qui en statue de sel ou en grenouille…

- Non mais Sam, tu dois savoir que…

- Ça suffit je te dis ! Si tu continues, la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, tu ne seras pas si bien accueilli…Kyle, on se casse.

Kyle finit par se lever et sortit de la maison du trickster avec Sam devant une Caroline stupéfaite. Elle s'écroula sur le canapé en soupirant, les yeux dans le vague de la réflexion.

- Bien…Je vais devoir faire autrement…


	2. Chapter 2

Amy tomba une nouvelle fois sur le sol. Bien que l'herbe était moelleuse dans ce Paradis, elle sentait bien que son corps s'emplissait de bleus. De plus, elle saignait de l'arcade droite et de la lèvre. Elle avait également une blessure au bras gauche, faîte par la lame de Jacob. Elle était plutôt profonde mais ce qui la faisait tenir c'était que le leader du Paradis était dans un état similaire au sien. D'ailleurs, lui aussi était de nouveau sur le sol. L'un comme l'autre avaient sous-estimé la puissance de son adversaire. La super ange entendait Jacob tentait de reprendre son souffle. Elle faisait d'ailleurs de même et tourna finalement la tête vers l'ange. Il fit de même et se fixèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Quelque chose avait changé, il le sentait tous les deux.

- Je dois…Je dois savoir où est Annabella.

- Je sais Amy…Je ne veux pas la protéger mais je ne veux pas que tu la tues. Elle doit être livrer à la justice divine. Et toi, tu ne dois pas tuer un des tiens.

- Tout ce qui m'intéresse…C'est savoir…pourquoi.

Jacob savait bien qu'Amy essayait de se persuader elle-même mais fit comme si l'argument avait fait mouche.

- Je comprends…

L'ange resta silencieux quelques secondes puis se redressa en se tournant vers Amy.

- Je peux t'aider à la trouver. Seulement, tu dois me jurer que tu ne la tueras pas.

- Je te le promets, se précipita Amy.

- Sur la tête de Dean ? Sur la tête de Sam et de Sara ?

La chasseuse hésita mais finit par répondre par l'affirmative.

- Annabella est sur Terre. Sans doute aux Etats-Unis. Il faut savoir qu'elle n'est devenue un ange qu'il y a vingt ans. Elle a très vite eu la confiance d'archanges haut placés et elle a obtenu le Sanctuaire et puis elle est devenue un peu plus puissante avec l'histoire des super anges.

Amy grimaça en se redressant à son tour, essuya son arcade puis demanda en se tournant également :

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de sa vie d'humaine ?

- Après sa trahison, j'ai fait quelques recherches. Annabella s'appelait Cynthia. Elle était très dévouée à Dieu, travailler dans le social et passer tout le reste de son temps libre à être bénévole dans l'Eglise de son quartier. Elle était mère célibataire d'un garçon dont le père était mort peu de temps avant sa naissance. Cynthia n'était pas très présente pour son fils malgré son âme chrétienne. Résultat, elle est morte.

- Comment ?

- C'est là que ça devient intéressant. La police n'a jamais vraiment découvert la cause réelle de la mort. Tous ses organes se sont juste arrêtés de fonctionner en même temps.

- Une créature…Et son fils ?

- Toujours vivant. Il a un peu mal tourné après la mort de sa mère mais un prêtre de l'Eglise où sa mère était bénévole l'a pris sous son aile. Il est devenu prêtre à son tour. Et il avait un nom tout destiné à ça. Il s'appelle Joseph. Père Joseph.

.../...

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris Sam ? Caroline collaborait…

- Caroline essayait de nous mettre des idées bidons dans la tête !

Sam jeta son sac d'armes sur son lit pendant que Kyle refermait la porte de leur chambre de motel où ils étaient de retour. Pour une raison qui échappait à l'inspecteur, le cadet des Winchester était vraiment en colère.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est des conneries ? Je veux dire…Avec vous tout peut arriver. Et avec Amy particulièrement.

- T'es sérieux ? Amy descendante de Marie-Madeleine ? Sara, un messie ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Vous m'avez dit que Sara était plus forte que n'importe quel créature démoniaque ou divine que vous avez jamais rencontré. Vous m'avez dit aussi que vous ne connaissiez pas l'étendue de ses pouvoirs…Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas ramener les morts ?

- C'est ridicule…

- Tu n'as même pas laisser Caroline finir ! Peut-être qu'elle avait autre chose d'important à nous dire…

- Bon dieu Kyle réveilles-toi ! C'est un trickster ! Les tricksters mentent comme ils respirent…

- Mais Gabriel…

- Gabriel était un archange, c'est différent.

Kyle Bradley soupira en s'asseyant sur un lit. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Amy était toujours ou presque resté avec les Winchester. Qui se ressemble s'assemble…Ils étaient aussi butés les uns que les autres. Que ces gens pouvaient être fatiguant ! Après une minute ou deux de silence, l'inspecteur reprit calmement.

- Et si tu me disais ce qui se passe Sam…ça m'étonne que les « conneries » d'un trickster te mettent dans des états pareils…

- Rien du tout, soupira Sam.

- Vraiment ?

Kyle avait le don de faire parler les gens, ce qui l'aidait beaucoup dans la police et ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu de résoudre plusieurs enquêtes importantes. Ce n'était pas un chasseur aussi buté soit-il qui allait lui résister. D'ailleurs, Sam commençait déjà à craquer.

- Je me sens…démuni, une fois de plus.

- Explique.

- Dean est coincé au Purgatoire, Amy traîne avec Crowley et on apprend tout ça…Comment je suis sensé géré tout ce merdier ? Qu'est-ce que je fais avec ça ? On en a vraiment bavé avec cette histoire de super anges et de Léviathans et voilà que ce n'est pas fini ! J'ai jamais été un leader Kyle. A chaque fois que j'ai pris une décision importante ça nous a emmené droit dans le mur…Amy…Amy et Dean prennent les décisions. Prenaient les décisions, rectifia Sam en s'approchant de la seule fenêtre de la chambre.

- Tu peux le faire Sam…Tu en es aussi capable qu'un autre.

Le cadet des Winchester ne répondit pas. Il croisa les bras et resta à regarder par la fenêtre. Imperceptiblement, il hocha la tête. Bradley avait trouvé les mots justes. C'était tout à fait ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Il se tourna alors de nouveau vers l'inspecteur et demanda :

- Tu y crois toi à tout ça ?

- J'en sais rien Sam mais Caroline avait l'air plutôt convaincu, et je ne suis pas sûre malgré tout qu'elle jouait avec nous…Parce qu'imagine les conséquences si c'était vrai. Pour moi Caroline était plutôt…terrifiée et j'ai l'impression qu'elle cherchait de l'aide. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai le sentiment qu'on aurait dû l'écouter jusqu'au bout…

- D'accord, ça va j'ai compris. Retournons-y.

Dans la voiture, Sam réfléchissait. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à conduire l'Impala et son frère lui manquait cruellement. Même ses blagues pourries. Mais Kyle se révélait être un super partenaire. Le chasseur comprenait mieux comment Kyle avait pu devenir un ami si proche d'Amy. C'était un garçon brillant, qui avait les pieds sur terre. Kyle, lui, essayait de ne pas trop réfléchir. Il préférait se laisser porter une fois de plus dans l'univers complètement dément des Winchester. Il avait toujours eu de puissantes intuitions et bien qu'il ne l'avait pas clairement dit à Sam, il était persuadé que Caroline avait dit vrai. Ils arrivèrent alors devant chez le trickster mais quelque chose avait changé. La porte d'entrée était ouverte, la lumière allumée à l'intérieur de la maison. Sam se gara rapidement et les deux hommes, armés, entrèrent avec précaution. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Caroline gisait sur le sol de son salon, un énorme pieu dans l'abdomen. Après un rapide examen autour du corps, Sam tira ses conclusions.

- Aucune trace de démons…Un chasseur ou…

- Un ange.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A rien de précis…Je sais pas.

- Quoi qu'il en soit…On a attendu qu'on s'en aille.

- On l'a fait taire…Alors, tu y crois maintenant ? questionna Kyle.

- On dirait que tu avais raison…acquiesça Sam.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Sam était toujours à genoux devant le corps de Caroline. Il lui ferma les yeux et se redressa en soupirant.

- J'en sais rien…

- Je sais à quoi tu penses Sam…Tu te dis que tu peux retourner à tes recherches pour sauver Dean mais tu crois que ça mènera à quelque chose ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne peux pas le laisser là-bas !

- Prends-moi pour un fou si tu veux…commença Kyle en s'approchant brusquement de Sam. Mais j'ai l'impression que tout est lié dans cette histoire…Je sais que c'est pas vraiment votre habitude à vous les Winchester mais si on essayait de se laisser guider…

- J'en sais rien Kyle…répéta Sam.

- Crois mon expérience de flic…

Le chasseur hésita et fixa Kyle. On pouvait le lire dans son regard. Il était convaincu que c'était le meilleur à faire, pour tous. Pour Dean, pour Amy, pour Sara. Sam ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Et c'est ce détail qui le fit se décider.

- D'accord…Je te fais confiance Kyle. Il faut qu'on creuse cette histoire de Marie-Madeleine. Trouvons un spécialiste.

- Bonne décision Sam, sourit Kyle. Excellent.

.../...

Meg avançait d'un pas vif dans une ruelle des bas quartiers de Chicago. La lune brillait ce qui conférait à cette ruelle une étrange atmosphère. C'était près d'ici que Karl lui avait donné rendez-vous. La démone avait repris contact avec lui et elle avait été plus que surprise quand elle avait appris que Karl connaissait bien Asmodée et pouvait les faire se rencontrer. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire. C'était tellement stupide de la part de Crowley de la laisser filer, surtout pour aller retrouver le seul démon capable de prendre sa place sur le trône des Enfers si il le désirait. Mais Asmodée n'avait étrangement jamais désiré le pouvoir, ce qui avait fait de lui un démon fascinant. En revanche, Meg se demandait vraiment comment Karl avait bien pu le rencontrer. Asmodée avait disparu de la surface du monde depuis des siècles et que son ami est pu le retrouver si facilement était étrange. Après tout, Crowley n'était peut-être pas si parano, peut-être qu'Asmodée refaisait vraiment surface. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant un porte à moitié caché par de vieux cartons et toqua trois coups comme convenu. Un démon des croisements lui ouvrit la porte, ses yeux rouges brillant dans l'obscurité. Elle paya les 5 dollars qu'il lui demandait et entra. Ce qu'elle découvrit la fascina. C'était un bar, un bar souterrain. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Un bar pour eux, pour les créatures comme elle. Elle descendit les quelques marches qui la séparait de la pièce principale et observa les lieux. Des démons, des vampires, quelques goules et Meg crut même reconnaître deux ou trois anges qui n'avaient aucunement l'air gêné ou apeuré d'être dans un tel lieu. Elle remarqua alors au comptoir un homme qu'elle connaissait bien et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle alla s'asseoir à coté de lui comme si de rien n'était et commanda un whisky sec. L'homme se tourna aussitôt vers elle.

- Pile à l'heure…

- Comme toujours Karl !

Meg prit le verre que le barmaid, un autre démon des croisements, avait posé devant elle et le but d'une traite avant de serrer Karl dans ses bras.

- ça fait du bien de te revoir…assura la démone.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu es pu t'échapper des griffes de Crowley ! Quand Jacob t'a eu et que j'ai appris qu'il t'avait refilé à cet enfoiré, j'ai cru ne plus jamais te revoir…

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis une dure à cuire…Et puis Crowley est…distrait en ce moment.

- Alors c'est vrai ?

- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? demanda Meg en commandant un second verre.

- Qu'Amy Winchester est avec lui…

La démone but une gorgée de son verre avant de répondre. Au fond, Meg aimait bien Amy. Les deux jeunes femmes se ressemblaient plus que la super ange ne l'avouerait jamais, et la voir flirter avec Crowley la rendait dingue. Elle ne voulait pas l'embarrasser mais en même temps, elle se devait d'être honnête avec Karl.

- Vrai de vrai…finit-elle par répondre. Mais si tu veux mon avis, on pourrait l'avoir de notre coté…

- Vraiment ? Intéressant…Même si j'en doute.

- Laissons ça pour l'instant. Asmodée ?

- Cet endroit lui appartient…Génial non ?

- Surprenant. Comment l'as-tu découvert ?

- Après ton…arrestation par la Gestapo divine, je me suis senti seul. Je veux dire…Je t'avais promis de pas chercher à te libérer mais je pouvais pas laisser tomber la résistance, je pouvais pas laisser Crowley gagner. On a été vachement affaibli par la mort de Dick Roman et la nouvelle organisation des super anges…Le fait que leur leader s'allie à ce trouduc ça a pas aidé.

- J'imagine ouais…

- J'ai donc cherché de l'aide, là où on avait jamais pensé à en demander. Les marginaux. Tous les démons, créatures qui ne sont ni pour Crowley ni pour personne, qui veulent juste essayer de vivre aussi normalement que des êtres comme eux le peuvent sans faire de vague. Et crois-moi, c'est une majorité.

- Je pensais pas qu'il était aussi nombreux que ça…

- Ils le sont. De fil en aiguille, j'ai trouvé ce lieu. Asmodée est un peu le chef de ses marginaux même si il ne se voit pas comme ça.

- Tu l'as rencontré alors ?

- Oui et non…répondit Karl en baissant les yeux sur la bière qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « oui et non » ?

- Et bien…

- Karl ! Pour l'amour de Lucifer, parle !

- Il est venu un soir où j'étais là…Mais j'ai pas…Je lui ai pas parlé.

- Putain de merde, tu te fous de moi ? C'est pas du tout ce que tu m'avais dit !

- J'y peux rien, il ne se laisse pas si facilement approché que ça ! Et puis ça a toujours été toi…C'est toi qui s'est t'y prendre alors…

- Fabuleux ! ironisa Meg en se levant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je me casse…

- Non, attends !

Karl se leva d'un bond et l'attrapa par le bras.

- Je sais de source sûre qu'il va venir ce soir…

- Vraiment sûre ta source ?

- A 100%.

Meg hésita et regarda une nouvelle fois autour d'elle. A dire vrai, elle ne voulait pas s'en aller. Elle préférait profiter de l'atmosphère de cet endroit incroyable quitte à attendre pour rien. Elle se rassit finalement en soupirant et commanda une bière cette fois.

- D'accord, je reste…

- Super, s'exclama Karl, visiblement soulagé.

- Juste une question…Les deux du fond là…

- Des anges oui. Figure-toi que j'ai même déjà vu des super anges traînaient par là…

- Hum…Intéressant. Très intéressant, sourit Meg en avalant une gorgée de sa bière.

.../...

Crowley buvait un verre les yeux plongés dans les flammes de la cheminée du salon. Machinalement, il porta son verre à ses lèvres mais le cœur n'y était pas. Pensif, le Craig n'avait même plus un goût suffisant à ses yeux. Il rageait d'avoir dû laisser Amy partir seule. Bon d'accord, elle n'était pas vraiment seule, Balthazar l'accompagnait. Et puis de toute manière, il ne pouvait pas aller au Paradis. Mais tout de même. Etre séparé d'elle pour une poignet d'heures le minait plus qu'il l'aurait cru. Il vida son verre d'un coup et décida de penser à autre chose. Il espérait avoir fait le bon choix au sujet de Meg. C'était un risque calculé de la laisser rejoindre Asmodée. Elle essaierait sûrement de le trahir à nouveau…Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure. Mais Crowley était convaincu qu'elle finirait par se joindre à lui. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas fait de fausse note. Un bruit de cuir froissé dans son dos le fit sortir de ses pensées et se retourner. Amy venait de s'écrouler sur le canapé. Elle était blessée à la lèvre, à l'arcade et au bras mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde. Le roi des Enfers posa son verre sur la table basse et alla doucement s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il finalement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Jacob et moi avons réglé certains de nos problèmes…

- Il est…

- Bien vivant, ne t'en fais pas. Et je pense savoir où se trouve Annabella.

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Extrêmement. Toi et moi on y va, sur le champ.

- Et ton bras ?

- La blessure est déjà en train de guérir, je suis passée au Sanctuaire avant de redescendre. Kassandra m'a soigné.

- Pas Sara ?

- Elle…n'était pas disponible. Je crois qu'en fait elle ne veut plus me voir pour le moment…

- Je suis désolé…

- Laisse tomber. Allons-y, tu veux ?

Crowley sourit, se leva et tendit la main à la super ange. Amy sourit à son tour et prit sa main pour se relever. Et puis les deux disparurent laissant le feu consumait les dernières bûches dans la cheminée.


	3. Chapter 3

- Il reste encore combien de temps avant d'arriver à Sheridan ? demanda Kyle Bradley sur le siège passager de l'Impala.

- Environ 20 minutes…On est tout près.

- Pourquoi…Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne va pas voir un universitaire ? C'est bien ce que vous faîtes d'ordinaire, non ?

- Les règles ont changé Kyle…Les universitaires ne peuvent pas nous aider, Marie-Madeleine est un sujet trop controversé…

- Et pas pour l'Eglise ?

- Encore plus pour l'Eglise ! C'est pour ça qu'un prêtre du Wyoming est la meilleure source qu'on peut avoir…

- Je ne te suis pas…Mais d'accord. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un néophyte dans ce monde de dingues…

- Merci, ria Sam. Et tu n'es plus si néophyte que ça. Tu te bats avec nous et pour nous depuis des années…

- C'est vrai, le temps passe…

- Kyle…Je voulais…te remercier.

- Arrête Sam.

- Non, je suis sérieux. Et pas seulement pour ce que tu fais en ce moment mais pour tout ce que tu as fait depuis toutes ces années.

- D'accord…J'accepte tes remerciements. Et maintenant que c'est fait, passons à autre chose.

- Très bien.

Le quart d'heure les séparant de Sheridan dans le Wyoming passa comme une flèche et il leur fallu à peine quelques minutes de plus pour trouver l'Eglise de la Renaissance. Après quelques recherches et coups de téléphone, Sam avait décroché le nom d'un prêtre qui étrangement si connaissait plus que la plupart des universitaires sur le sujet de Marie-Madeleine et de sa descendance. Quand Sam lui avait téléphoné plusieurs heures plus tôt, le prêtre s'était montré enchanté et accepter avec plaisir de répondre à ses questions dès qu'il serait présent en ville. Sam et Kyle décidèrent de ne pas perdre de temps. Le cadet des Winchester gara l'Impala non loin de l'entrée de l'église et les deux hommes entrèrent, légèrement intimidés par la magnificence de cette église dans un état comme le Wyoming. La nef était vide de fidèles, pour cause, c'était le milieu de l'après-midi. Néanmoins, une femme sortit du confessionnal puis de l'église sans un regard pour les deux jeunes hommes puis un prêtre sortit à son tour. Il posa les yeux sur les nouveaux arrivants et Sam comprit immédiatement que c'était le prêtre qu'ils venaient voir. Il était plus jeune que le chasseur l'avait imaginé et s'avançait en souriant vers eux.

- Bonjour messieurs. Puis-je vous aider ?

- Nous cherchons quelqu'un…

- Je m'en doutais. Je pense que c'est moi que vous voulez voir. Je suis le Père Joseph.

.../...

Il était près d'une heure du matin quand l'atmosphère changea au « Devil ». Meg avait trouvé le nom un peu trop explicite mais en même temps il correspondait très bien au bar. Bref, l'atmosphère changea en un instant. La porte arrière s'ouvrit laissant d'abord entrer trois démons plutôt costauds et une femme vêtue de rouge. Les deux anges disparurent. Les démons et créatures assis sur le canapé du fond se levèrent aussitôt pour changer de coin. Le barmaid baissa légèrement la musique qui était assourdissante. Meg observait le manège de tout ce petit monde pendant que Karl restait le regard vers le sol, il tournait le dos à la porte arrière et chuchota seulement :

- Il arrive…

La jeune femme en rouge s'assit sur le canapé pendant que les trois costauds se postèrent autour, comme pour former un périmètre de protection pour les VIP. Et c'est alors qu'il entra. Et Meg fut quelque peu déçue. Depuis des siècles qu'elle en avait entendu parlé, elle se l'imaginait beaucoup plus…impressionnant. Asmodée avait l'apparence d'un bel homme blond, d'environ 1m80 et à la stature massive. Il était musclé mais pas trop, des yeux bleus qui pouvaient vous transpercer et un visage étrangement…gentil. Il hocha la tête au barmaid qui réajusta la musique et se mit à préparer deux verres.

- Il est pas si impressionnant que je le croyais…Il n'a même rien de…terrifiant.

- Surveille tes paroles vipère ! cracha le barmaid. Ou tu vas te faire arracher la langue…

Le démon aux yeux rouges sortit alors de derrière le comptoir avec son plateau pendant que Meg haussait les épaules. Elle finit son verre cul-sec et se leva.

- Où tu vas ? demanda Karl, soudainement inquiet.

- Je vais lui parler tiens…Pourquoi tu crois qu'on est là ?

- C'est de la folie !

- Je t'ai connu moins trouillard…Quand est-ce que tu t'es transformé en mauviette ?

Karl ne répondit rien et regarda son amie approchait du périmètre. Elle croisa le barmaid et lui adressa un sourire forcée avant de se faire arrêter par les gorilles d'Asmodée.

- Je dois parler à Asmodée…

- Retourne au bar poulette.

- Vous êtes sourds ou complètement abrutis ? Je dois parler à Asmodée, c'est important.

- C'est toi qui comprend rien…On te dis que c'est pas possible !

- Messieurs ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le démon lui-même en se levant.

- On s'en occupe Monsieur…

Alors que le démon avait tourné la tête pour parler à son maître, Meg en profita et en deux trois coups bien sentis, le démon se retrouva sur le sol.

- Je suis…Meg, expliqua la démone essoufflée. Et je dois vraiment vous parler.

- Meg ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi…Laissez-la passer.

Les deux gorilles restants s'écartèrent pendant que le troisième reprenait doucement ses esprits. Asmodée demanda à la créature en rouge de les laisser et celle-ci s'exécuta sans broncher. Les deux démons s'assirent alors sur le canapé.

- Alors Meg, que puis-je faire pour toi…

- C'est au sujet de Crowley…Monsieur.

- Hum…Je vois.

- J'ai besoin d'aide pour la résistance. Et j'ai compris plusieurs choses. D'abord, je ne serais jamais capable de tenir l'Enfer. Ensuite, je ne peux pas battre Crowley seule. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux et…

- Autrement dit, tu voudrais mon aide ?

- Oui. Et que vous preniez sa place sur le trône.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu le pouvoir, soupira Asmodée. Je préfère me contenter de ce que j'ai…

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi Crowley a-t-il si peur de vous ?

- Je te demande pardon ? s'étonna le démon.

- Je ne sais pas si vous savez mais je suis tombée dans ses filets il y a peu…

- Je suis au courant.

- Avant de réussir à m'enfuir, j'ai entendu des choses. Il pense que vous préparez quelque chose.

- C'est stupide.

Asmodée attrapa son verre et en but une longue gorgée pour noyer le poisson. Meg comprit que ce n'était pas la bonne approche et changea de tactique.

- Ecoutez…soupira-t-elle. Le fait que Crowley soit le roi des Enfers ne pose pas problème que pour les démons.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Avez-vous entendu parler des super anges ?

Asmodée ne répondit pas mais Meg vit ses yeux se mettre à briller. Elle en déduisit que la réponse était oui et poursuivit.

- Leur leader, Amy Winchester, est en…collaboration avec Crowley.

- Winchester comme…Winchester ? Dean et Sam ?

- Amy est mariée à Dean.

- Continue.

- Cette alliance est dangereuse et Amy est plutôt fragile en ce moment. Si elle sombre du coté du mal et de Crowley, le monde en subira les conséquences. De graves conséquences, j'en ai peur. Crowley pourrait s'accaparer le Paradis. Les humains…

- Ça va, j'ai compris où tu voulais en venir. Et pourquoi penses-tu que moi, je pourrais t'aider ?

- Vous aimez les humains. J'en suis sûre sinon vous n'essayerez pas de vivre comme eux, avec des endroits comme celui-ci…Et l'Enfer pourrait être en paix. La guerre n'est pas obligatoire. L'Enfer et le Paradis pourraient vivre ensemble sans problème…

- D'après moi, c'est déjà le cas puisque Crowley et les super anges ainsi que les anges ont un traité, en quelque sorte, entre eux…

Meg se tut. Asmodée venait de se trahir, il en savait plus que ce qu'il voulait bien affirmer.

- De plus, même si Crowley a des ennemis, ses partisans ne m'accepteront jamais…

- Alors vous ne voulez pas nous aider ? questionna finalement la démone.

- Ce n'est pas si simple…soupira Asmodée. Il hésita un instant puis ajouta : Il y a plus en jeu. Quelque chose se prépare, quelque chose de grave qui pourrait anéantir le monde.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là…murmura Meg, sincèrement inquiète.

- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment mais restons en contact. Et fais attention. Le changement pourrait arriver plus vite que vous ne le pensez tous.

.../...

Sam et Kyle avancèrent dans la nef aux cotés du Père Joseph.

- Je vous écoute Messieurs…Vous avez des interrogations à propos de Marie-Madeleine, c'est cela ?

- Oui exactement…Nous aimerions connaître votre avis sur sa…relation avec Jésus.

- Asseyons-nous voulez-vous ?

Les trois hommes prirent place sur un des bancs présents dans la nef, en face d'un crucifix monumentale, un Jésus en or sculpté dessus. Le Père Joseph leva les yeux vers lui et signa avant de se tourner de nouveau vers ses visiteurs.

- Je suis pour que l'Eglise réhabilite son nom. Madeleine n'était pas une catin mais bien la femme de Jésus pour moi. Ils formaient un couple formidable.

- Alors vous croyez à leur descendance ? questionna Kyle.

- Effectivement. Ils formaient une véritable famille et Jésus a toujours considéré Jean-Joseph comme son propre fils.

- Nous…Nous nous interrogions sur les pouvoirs qu'auraient pu avoir les enfants du Messie étant donné ses propres capacités.

- Vous vous demandez si ils pouvaient avoir le même genre de pouvoirs que leur père ? Je le crois, surtout pour Jean-Joseph et Sarah-Tamar. Il y a une légende qui les comparent à Lucifer et à Michael, comme si ils étaient également porteur d'une sorte d'Apocalypse. Mais ce n'est qu'une légende.

Sam tressaillit à l'évocation de l'Apocalypse, de Lucifer et de Michael. Lui mieux que quiconque savait que les légendes n'étaient souvent pas que des légendes.

- Serait-il possible de se procurer cette légende par hasard ?

- J'en ai un exemplaire si vraiment ça vous intéresse…

- Nous vous en serions très reconnaissants.

- Dans ce cas, attendez-moi je vais vous la chercher.

Le Père Joseph se leva et se dirigea vers le fond du chœur pour ensuite prendre une porte réservée aux religieux. Sam soupira. Une guerre fratricide, encore. Kyle se tourna vers lui, inquiet.

- Tu crois que cette légende peut-être vraie ?

- Peut-être que Caroline la connaissait et que c'est pour ça qu'elle flippait, qu'elle voulait nous avertir…Elle aurait dû le dire.

- Tu l'aurais cru ? Comme tu l'as cru pour le reste ?

- Sûrement pas, t'as raison…

Sam se sentait épuisé et à dire vrai, sa fatigue commençait à déteindre sur Kyle. Alors qu'il était tous les deux là, profitant d'un moment de silence et de répit. Des pas retentirent dans leur dos. Sam ne bougea pas mais Kyle, trop curieux, se retourna. Il resta un instant abasourdi puis tapota l'épaule de Sam.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en se retournant à son tour.

Le cadet des Winchester se leva aussitôt en découvrant les nouveaux venus. Amy s'arrêta de marcher net en découvrant Sam, et Kyle à ses cotés. Crowley se tenait à quelques pas derrière elle. Malgré la colère, Amy sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Sam ne réfléchit pas et se précipita. Il s'approcha d'un pas vif et prit sa belle-sœur dans ses bras avant même qu'elle n'est pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. La super ange resta les bras ballants une minute pendant que le chasseur la serrait fort. Et puis finalement, elle referma ses bras autour de lui pour lui rendre son étreinte.

.../...

Sam desserra lentement ses bras autour de la jeune femme pendant que Kyle approchait à son tour. Amy afficha un grand sourire en le voyant et sans un mot, elle le prit également dans ses bras et ferma les yeux une minute. Le jeune homme lui retourna son étreinte et caressa ses cheveux. Kyle avait toujours été sa bouée de secours. La super ange savait, elle l'avait toujours su depuis leur première rencontre, qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, peu importait ce qu'il se passait ou ce qu'elle faisait, rien ne le ferait l'abandonner. Quand elle le lâcha finalement, elle recula de quelques pas et demanda :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- On pourrait te poser la même question…rétorqua doucement Sam.

- Et lui…Comment il fait pour tenir debout dans une église ? Je croyais que les démons ne pouvaient pas entrer dans les lieux saints ? demanda Kyle.

- Parfois c'est le cas, répondit Crowley en s'avançant à son tour de quelques pas. Maintenant que vos charmantes retrouvailles sont finies, on pourrait peut-être s'occuper du pourquoi on est là ? Je me sens tout de même pas très à l'aise ici…

- Tu as raison, sourit Amy en lui caressant légèrement le bras pour le réconforter.

Sam et Kyle remarquèrent le geste et malgré la colère qu'il sentait monté en lui, le chasseur ne fit ni ne dit rien. Kyle en fut satisfait et attendit que la chasseuse reprit :

- Nous sommes ici pour rencontrer un prêtre…Je sais de Jacob que c'est le fils d'Annabella et par conséquent, il sait peut-être où elle est, lâcha finalement Amy, son visage se durcissant à l'évocation de ce nom.

L'inspecteur et le cadet des Winchester échangèrent un regard.

- Le…Père Joseph ? demanda Sam.

- Vous le connaissez ?! s'étonna Amy.

- On l'a rencontré…répondit Kyle. Mais où est Balthazar ?

- Balthazar ? questionna Crowley, en échangeant un regard avec Amy.

- Il devait se renseigner pour nous…Découvrir où était Annabella, finit par expliquer Sam.

- Pourquoi ? Oh non, ne me dîtes rien, vous vouliez me court-circuiter c'est ça ? Mais manque de chance, Balthazar met plus loyal qu'à vous…C'est lui qui m'a informé que Jacob en savait plus que ce qu'il voulait le dire et j'ai finalement obtenu les informations nécessaires pour…

- La tuer ? renchérit Sam.

- La trouver, rectifia la chasseuse. Je ne suis pas encore complètement sûre de son sort…

- Vraiment ? Y'a du progrès alors…rétorqua Sam.

- Ça suffit, calmez-vous tous les deux ! s'exclama Kyle. Tu crois toujours que je déraille quand je te dis que tout ça est lié ? s'adressa l'inspecteur au chasseur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? questionna le roi des Enfers.

- C'est rien…soupira Sam en adressant un regard noir à Kyle.

Ce dernier était perdu. Amy était franche avec eux en leur livrant la véritable raison de sa venue ici, à l'Eglise de la Renaissance, alors pourquoi ne pas en faire autant ?

- Rien ? C'est marrant, je ne te crois pas Sam…

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Crowley, surtout pas ! C'est ta faute tout ça, et depuis longtemps…

- Sam…commença Amy.

- Je ne sais pas comment ni quand exactement tout a commencé mais je sais que tout ce qui nous arrive depuis plusieurs années maintenant, tout a un lien avec toi…continua le chasseur en s'avançant dangereusement vers le démon.

- Sam, arrête, tu racontes n'importe quoi…dit la super ange.

- Vraiment ? Regarde-le avec son petit sourire satisfait !

- C'est juste pour te montrer à quel point tu es idiot, espèce d'élan…

- Tu vas voir qui est le plus idiot des deux ! s'écria Sam en attrapant Crowley par le col.

- Sam, lâche-le !

Crowley continuait de sourire mais il ne fit rien, il ne leva pas les mains. Il restait pantois, attendant que Sam frappe le premier. Amy s'était avancée et essayait de les séparer. Mais malgré les pouvoirs qu'elle pouvait avoir, Sam était tout de même plus fort qu'elle. Kyle les observait, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Il savait que Sam avait besoin de se défouler, et mettre une bonne raclée à Crowley en serait le meilleur moyen, mais il savait aussi que ça blesserait profondément Amy et ça, il ne le voulait pour rien au monde. Soudain, il sentit une sorte d'éclair lui traversait le corps. Une énergie électrique qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux en grand. Il baissa alors les yeux sur son abdomen. Sa chemise était progressivement en train de s'emplir de sang. Et il s'écroula, la chute de son corps résonnant dans toute l'église. Amy lâcha Sam et se précipita auprès de Kyle.

- Nonnnn ! Kyle, nonnnn !

L'inspecteur tentait de continuer à respirer mais c'était trop douloureux. Il voulut caresser la joue d'Amy déjà baignée de larmes mais sa main tremblait trop. La super ange lui attrapa et la serra fort contre sa joue.

- Je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi…

- Amy, je…

- Garde tes forces Kyle. Balthazar ! Balthazar ! se mit-elle alors à crier.

- Oh mon dieu…s'exclama l'ange en apparaissant dans l'église immédiatement.

- Va chercher Kassandra, vite.

- J'y vais.

Sam, qui avait finalement lâché Crowley, s'approcha à son tour et s'agenouilla près de l'inspecteur.

- ça va aller mec, tu vas t'en sortir…

- Sam, je suis désolé…

- Ça va vieux…

- Tu devras lui dire, tu le dois.

- Chut…Je t'en prie Kyle, tais-toi, murmura Amy.

- Amy…Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours. Amis pour la vie.

- Et même après…

La super ange se pencha pour lui embrasser le front puis l'inspecteur cracha du sang dans un dernier essai pour reprendre son souffle et s'éteint finalement. Amy ne retint alors plus ses sanglots et posa sa tête sur le torse ensanglanté de Kyle, les yeux fermés, pleurant de tout son être. Crowley observait la scène avec un peu plus de distance mais voir Amy dans cet état lui brisait le cœur. Bradley avait toujours été un ami fidèle et un gars bien pour elle, il ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi, le démon en était convaincu. La question qui le tourmentait plus que les autres à ce moment-là était qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui avait fait ça ? Il leva enfin les yeux de cette terrible scène et eut sa réponse. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré en personne mais ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Annabella se tenait dans un recoin de l'église au fond du chœur. Un prêtre se tenait à coté d'elle.

- Mère…Qu'avez-vous fait…chuchota Joseph, sincèrement terrifié.

- Tout va bien Joseph…Tu verras…Nous allons enfin savoir…

Le Père Joseph regarda sa mère sans comprendre puis posa de nouveau les yeux sur la scène tragique qui se déroulait dans son église. Il n'avait pas été préparé à tout ça. C'était…trop. L'ange qui était apparu quelques instants plus tôt revint avec une petite fille qui devait avoir 4 ans, aussi brune que lui. Balthazar resta bouche-bée. Il était revenu trop tard. Sara s'avança jusqu'à sa mère qui n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence. Elle posa sa petite main sur sa tête et murmura :

- ça va aller Maman…ça va aller…

TO BE CONTINUED  
A SUIVRE


End file.
